


Day Six: Scars

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: ME Fictober 2019. Needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one.





	Day Six: Scars

The duo reclined in the comfortable silence of their post mission rhythm. Neither really wanted to talk about the incident on Virmire. Shepard had to make the hard decision of leaving Kaiden or Ashley behind to die. Either a single crew member or another with a group. Logic had been the only way she could even make and justify her decision. A decision which Caiaphas* would have been proud of.

Garrus peered over his tablet and observed his commanding officer. She lounged with her legs raised on the table and a pillow behind her; catching up with her emails and the ship's system reports. He gently reached over and squeezed her hand briefly to, in a way, comfort her. _I'm here if you need me_, his touch offered silently.

She looked up from her tablet and attempted to smile. Jane looked down at his talon and noticed a small scar. She didn't ask a word about it, but he knew she was curious about it. 

Taking the initiative, he explained. "Got that as a kid. Solana and I were playing in our sniper's nest..."

"Holy Hannar, you had a sniper's next as a kid?"

"Yes, didn't you?"

"Hello. Military brat, remember? I spent more time on a ship rather than on Earth."

"Anyway, in the sniper's nest we were practicing with compression air rifles when one of the pellets ricocheted off my target, bounced off a nail, and hit my finger. Luckily my finger didn't come off in the process."

"Indeed." She thought for a moment, then showed the scar on her left ring finger, just above the knuckle. "Cut it on some glass, from a broken mirror when I was eight."

"That's nothing. I have a scar on my calf from a compound fracture when I was ten. Fell out of the same sniper's net. Needless to say, the next is no longer there."

The snicker he had induced out of her was the loveliest sound he had emitted since their return. He was soon disappointed when the sound stopped and sobered. "Garrus, do you think I made the right choice on Virmire?"

He sighed. "Shepard, it was a damned if you do, damned if you don't situation. You were given a choice of which crappy situation to come out of it. A choice of which was to die. You couldn't have saved both of them, even though I know you wanted to. There was Kaiden with a group and Ashley by herself. Logically, you made the right call."

"Then why do I feel so crappy about it, Garrus?"

"Because it was a crappy situation to begin with. Unfortunately, the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one."

"You've been watching too much of that show, haven't you?"

"Perhaps, but it's still true." He offered. "All I know is, despite the circumstances, you made the right call."

She frowned, "then why does this still feel gross?"

"Because survivor's guilt is a bitch." He frowned then looked down at their still linked hands. "You know that."

"Yea, side effect of the big chair, I suppose."

"Perhaps, but Shepard." He squeezed her hand in comfort. "Remember you're not alone in this."

*****

**Author's Note:**

> * Joseph ben Caiaphas ( or Caiaphas for short) was the Jewish High Priest who organized the plot to kill Jesus. He is attributed as the origin of the famous phrase spoken by Spock "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one". His phrasing (which this is translated to the NIV) "You do not realize that if is better for you to that one man die for the people, then for a whole nation to parish for one."
> 
> Biblical sources: Matthew 26:57-68, John 11:49-50, John 18:12-14
> 
> Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caiaphas


End file.
